Telling Scorpius
by xlilyx
Summary: Rose has some imformation for Scorpius but after her reoccuring nightmare doesnt really want to give it to him. "I'm saying i'm pregnant, Scorpius."


"Wait, wait, wait… what are you saying?" Scorpius asked his girlfriend of two years, Rose Weasley.

"I'm saying that I am pregnant Scorpius!" Rose replied with fear in her voice.

"What! You- you- you can't be! You're lying!" he stammered.

"Scorpius, why would I lie about something like this?" Rose asked. Tears were starting to well up in her eyes now.

"This is some sick joke, right?" when Rose shook her head he stood up and began to pace. "I can't be a father! I just can't!"

"There isn't much you can do about that now, is there?" Rose said. This wasn't like Scorpius at all. He was usually unselfish, kind, fun-loving and ready to take on anything that came his way. What on earth was going on? This wasn't how it was meant to be!

"Get rid of it!"

"WHAT!" Rose was astounded.

"Get. Rid. Of. It!" Scorpius repeated slowly as if talking to a six year old.

"NO! It is a helpless child, Scorpius. How would you feel if your parents had said the same about you? Whether you like it or not I am keeping this baby. If you want to be selfish then fine, there is no us!" Rose shouted.

"Rose, think about what you are doing! We are 16 for gods sakes!" you are not ready to be a mother and I am certainly not ready to be a father!" Scorpius shouted back. "Do us a favour and get rid!"

Rose suddenly sat up in her bed. She began breathing heavily and sweat was pouring off her head. She shuddered and looked at her bed side clock. 5am. 

_Stupid damn nightmares! _Rose thought as she got out of bed. Ever since she had found out she was pregnant a few weeks ago she had been having that nightmare every night. Especially after seeing how her father reacted.

_"Rose, what is this?" Ron Weasley asked holding up Rose's pregnancy test. Rose froze not sure of what to do. _

_"Er…" _

_"Is this yours?" he asked in a manner of forced calm. _

_Rose nodded slowly. _

_"Who is the father?" he asked, it was evident he was trying not to loose his infamous temper. _

_"Does that really matter?" Rose asked quietly. _

_"Who is the father?" he repeated. _

_"Scorpius Malfoy," she said quietly. That was when he lost his temper. _

_"WHAT!? What do you mean Scorpius Malfoy? What on earth are you doing sleeping with him?" Ron raged. _

_"Dad, we have been going out for two years and we are both the legal age. We did nothing wrong!" she cried. _

_"I bet you never thought of these types of consequences either!" Ron shouted. _

_"Dad, spare me the lecture! I know the consequences as I am now living with one of them!" _

_"Get rid of it!" and with that he stormed out of the room and downstairs. _

Obviously it didn't go too well. Then again, that was the worst possible way to find out about it.

Rose sighed and made her way to the bathroom. She ran the cold tap in the sink and splashed her face with water. Then, suddenly, she felt nauseous. She quickly ran over to the toilet and bent over it before emptying the contents of her stomach. _Does this have to happen to me every morning?_ She thought while going back to the sink and washing her mouth out.

She knew that today had to be the day she told Scorpius. She could not hold it off any longer. She had left it a month already. The only thing was she was scared of how he would react. If the reoccurring nightmare she had came true she would have to raise this child on her own. The mere thought of that scared her like hell.

Rose heard someone tap on the door before her mother said through it, "Rose, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine mum."

"Okay, sweetie. I will make some breakfast if you feel up to it," Hermione said again.

"No thanks mum. The nausea will only get worse, but thanks for the offer." She then heard Hermione walk away and down the stairs. Rose didn't understand why her mother didn't just go back to bed; it was only half past five.

Rose walked out of the bathroom and back to her own bed. After crawling in it she tried to sleep but she couldn't. Her mind was too weighed down about what she was going to tell Scorpius when she saw him.

Rose was beginning to feel more and more nervous with each step she took towards the Malfoys home. Thankfully they didn't live to far away so she could walk there easily. She still hadn't thought about what she would say to him. Going straight to his house was probably a bad idea but desperate times call for desperate measures. His father would just have to accept it and move on.

She began to walk up the Malfoys drive way. Her nervous symptoms were getting worse. Her palms had started to sweat, her ears were starting to get red and her heart was beating rapidly.

She knocked on their door with shaking hands. Thankfully, it was Scorpius's mother, Astoria, who answered the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked kindly.

"Erm… is Scorpius here?" Rose asked her feeling of nervousness increasing rapidly.

"Yes, I will go get him for you. Would you like to come in?" she asked.

"No, its okay. Just send him out here," Rose replied. She didn't want to sound rude but it would be best if they could talk away from his house, where they were less likely to be overheard.

Astoria nodded and ran up the stairs. Rose waited impatiently on the door step. A minute later Astoria returned with Scorpius. Upon seeing her face Scorpius instantly knew something was wrong.

"Okay, I will see you later, mum," he said giving his mother a wave, which she returned. "Hi, Rose. What is wrong?" he asked quietly.

"Er, can we talk somewhere a little more… private?" Rose asked feeling more nervous than ever.

Scorpius nodded and led her to a small park around the corner. The park was completely deserted and had an eerie look about it.

Scorpius sat on one of the two swings and stared at Rose with worry. "Rose, what's wrong?"

"Erm, I'm not exactly sure how to tell you this…" she began. She walked over to where he was and sat down on the remaining swing next to him.

"Tell me what?" he asked, Rose didn't fail to catch the concern in her voice.

"Scorpius, I will only tell you this if you promise not to flip," she said seriously.

Scorpius was now even more worried than he was before, if that was even possible. This was not like Rose at all. The Rose he knew was fun, out going and up for practically anything. She never got nervous and was only really serious when it came to her studies.

"Sure, I promise."

Rose took a deep breath and said as quickly as she could, "ifoundoutiwaspregnant."

"Sorry, I didn't catch that," he replied in amusement.

Rose took another deep breath before saying more clearly, "I found out I was pregnant."

Scorpius froze. Had he heard right? "Are you sure?" he asked.

Rose nodded solemnly. She did not think she want to hear what he was going to say next.

Scorpius sat in silence for a few minutes thinking it over in his head. _She is pregnant. I am guessing it is mine seeing as she was a virgin before the night before summer break. Oh my god. I am going to be a father. Or am I? Would she still tell me if she wasn't going to keep it? _

Rose sat watching him, impatiently waiting for him to say something.

"Scorpius, say something… anything," she pleaded.

"Are you going to keep it?" he asked.

Rose did not like where this conversation was going. It was the same as her nightmares. He was going to tell her to get rid.

"Yes," she answered quietly, still watching him.

Scorpius nodded and stared at the ground for a few more seconds.

"What are we going to do about it?" Scorpius asked.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked confused.

"I mean, what are we going to do? This is going to change our lives forever."

"Scorpius, if you don't want the kid, then just say now, don't take me around the houses," she said, tears were beginning to well up in her eyes.

"Hey, I never said that. I do want this child, Rose. You have made your decision and I respect that. However, I am not going to let you go through this on your own." He lifted her head so that he could look her in the eyes. "Rose, I love you and if loving you means that I have a child to look after too then so be it. I promise that you will not be alone in this."

Rose nodded gratefully before kissing him sweetly. "Thankyou," she whispered.

"Have you told the rest of your family yet?" he asked.

"No, my dad found my pregnancy test and confronted me about it. Then mum heard us shouting and found out that way," Rose replied bitterly.

Scorpius nodded and placed his hand on he abdomen. "Well, I am glad that you told me about it. I think that if I had found out from your parents I would have reacted rather badly."

Rose gave a small chuckle remembering her nightmare. She was glad he had reacted the total opposite of her parents.

"Come on, lets go back home. I am starving," she said. All her nerves from before had completely disappeared.

Scorpius laughed and allowed her to pull him along out of the park and back up their street.

* * *

AN: so random little idea- please leave me a review, constructive critasism welcome 


End file.
